herewestandrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Irvine Leech
Leech is a Supportive Character of HereWeStand Roleplay. Skills and Abilities *'POWER NEGATION' Leech has an invisible, spherical force field surrounding him in which no mutant power can work. The force field is never under his control, meaning Leech can’t just activate or deactivate it at his will; the field just stays around him within radius of 3 meters from his entire body as the center point. Mutants of any kind, will not be able to use their powers/their powers will temporarily be nullified inside the spherical force field. However, their powers will return once they escape/get out of the field. *Gunmanship Barnham ordered Officer Knightley to train Leech how to use guns and aim. After the consistent training, Leech gained a pretty decent ability of handling pistols. Roll Buffs: * -1 mental roll (due to Rayfa’s daily head Ka-tonk) * +1 for shooting * Focus Aim: additional +5 (remains vulnerable during use) (twice per encounter) Items: * Regular Pistol (8 bullets) (may reload, once per encounter) * Negation Pistol (8 rounds) (Negation serum) (Negation Aura 1 meter) (1 use per round) * Negation shirt (Negation Aura 2 meters) Personality *Impulsive *Childish at times Background He has always been that kind of a street rat, constantly moving from one place to another, without any clear picture of his future. Born as an unwanted child, from some prostitute somewhere deep in the Slump’s kitchen. His mother didn’t really bother to even find who Leech’ father was, or to even properly take care of the kid. At the age of 15, being as careless as his mom always been, Leech eventually decided to leave the house for good. Being just a kid at the street, unsupervised and unprotected, Leech often got himself threatened and physically bullied by random thugs. Yet one day when he nearly got himself beaten up by a group of scoundrels, a much older guy saved him, and his life changed ever since. The other was more like a brother to him, and he taught Leech how to properly survive the cruelty of the streets; that Natural Selection always favors the strongest. Not only that the boy finally learned how to stand on his feet, he finally got to experience the warmth of a family, something he had never have. Yet one night, the boy witnessed something…. he shouldn’t have: his brother got assaulted by a monstrous-looking mutant. Despite how horrible the monster looked, Leech couldn’t let his brother be killed, and he just impulsively rushed towards the fight. He launched himself at the monster, not too strong yet he was enough to push it away from his brother. Leech immediately went to his injured brother and that was when he realized that the older was.. also a mutant, as the wounds began slowly regenerating. The monster however, got enraged of this uninvited entrance, and it rushed towards the two, attempting to kill them both. That moment Leech’ fear and desire to protect his brother triggered his mutation. His body emitted radiation which immediately nullified the monster’s mutation, turning the monster into a mere human. It took Leech few seconds to eventually realized what happened, and without thinking he barged at the now-weak mutant and beat him up. Leaving the powerless mutant unconscious, Leech returned to his brother, yet it was too late, his brother was on the verge of dying--for his body had stopped healing. Leech eventually realized, that not only negating the monster’s power, he had also negated his brother’s healing factor (ability to heal one-self’s injuries)... which soon killed him. Sometime later, X-Men eventually noticed Leech’ existence and his power. Considering that his power could be a threat to both mutants and himself, the X-Men eventually decided to find him, and bring him to the Xavier School...against his will. Storyline Season 2 To be added. Season 3 To be added. Season 4 To be added. Trivia *Leech used to swear 2-3 times for every sentence he said in the past. Spider-Man once webbed his mouth and shouted at him, "Language!". *Leech and Chrom are the only characters who have been in jail, involved in prison break attempt and somehow got released more than once. *Because of his powers, Leech was considered overpowered by most players during Season 2 run, despite him having no roll buffs at all back then and that he is basically as vulnerable as normal human being. *The original faceclaim for Irvine Leech was Santa/Aoi Kurashiki of 9 Persons 9 Doors 9 Hours 9 Doors. Changed to Neil Marshall of Ace Attorney after Barnham told him to change his appearance. Category:Characters